Moloch (Sleepy Hollow)
Moloch is the main antagonist on the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow, and a fictional counterpart of its religious version. A powerful demon, he is the Leader of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as well as many other monsters and forms of evil. He intends to unleash the Apocalypse and bring about the end of the world. It is revealed that Moloch was one of the leaders of fallen angels during the rebellion in Heaven. His actions were described in John Milton's Paradise Lost. The Lord of Evil's history Moloch has attempted to jump-start the Apocalypse many times, such as sending the Horseman of Conquest to Roanoke in 1584. During the American Revolution, he had his demons and servants infiltrate the British forces, planning to use the war to bring the destruction he so craved for. He also made a deal with Abraham Van Brunt in exchange for giving Abraham Katrina Van Tassel, the woman he loved; Abraham thus became the Horseman of Death. However, Death was defeated by Ichabod Crane who beheaded him on the battlefield, sending Death into a state of suspension. Afterwards, Moloch sent another demon after Katrina (who had become Ichabod's wife), who was staying at a sanctuary to have her and Ichabod's child. Moloch later imprisoned Katrina in Purgatory so she could be given to Abraham when their deal was complete. Moloch then spent centuries around Sleepy Hollow, sowing his plans and having the Hessians infiltrate the town so his servants were always on hand. He also later made an appearance before the young Abbie and Jenny Mills, appearing with four white trees to act as an omen of his Horsemen. In the modern day, the Headless Horseman was reawakened to carry on Moloch's plans. However, Ichabod (who when dealt a fatal blow by the horseman shortly before beheaded him, caused the two's blood to mix together, linking them) was also awoken. Later, Moloch physically appeared to kill Andy Brooks, another servant of his for failing him. Moloch then raised Andy from the dead sometime later, enhancing him with powers to continue being his servant. Season 1 "The Golem" Moloch appeared at the end and summoned Crane to Purgatory temporarily, to give him a warning. There he told him that War would soon be coming, and that Crane would give him both his own and Abbie's souls soon enough. "The Indispensable Man" Andy contacts Moloch, telling he was weak in the past and that he will be a solider in Moloch's army. Moloch however tells him that loyalty must be proven, and sets thousands of insects upon him, they encase Andy in cacoon. And turn him in a much more powerful monster, which he sends with other demons to reclaim Washington's map to Purgatory. "Bad Blood" In the Season 1 finale "Bad Blood," Moloch confronts them in Purgatory, he grasps Abbie Mills and hoists her into the air, declaring she is his. Abbie however uses, Katrina's enchanted necklass against him, pressing it into his shoulder, thus wounding Moloch. Angered the demon chases her, but Abbie falls into another part of Puragory, a place where Moloch placed her and Jenny's memorise when they were children. Moloch is also revealed to have freed Jeremy Crane, the son of Ichabod and Katrina, from burial and turned him into War, one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Season 2 Coming Soon! Trivia *Moloch is portrayed by D.J. Mifflin. Category:Demon Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Satan Category:Evil Creator Category:Empowered Villains Category:Speedster Category:Lover Stealers Category:Guardians Category:Dark Forms Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Necromancers Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Teleporters Category:Traitor Category:Dark Lord Category:Monster Master Category:Outright Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Evil